Quinn-Rachel Relationship
The Quinn-Rachel Relationship is the often antagonistic, but sometimes friendly, relationship between popular former Cheerio Quinn Fabray and unpopular Rachel Berry. Their couple name is most commonly known as Faberry. They also get the nickname Quinchel and Quachel when Quinn helps Rachel get a nose job. The picture comes out as a combination of Quinn's nose and Rachel's face, earning the nickname. They have started to become friends towards the last part of Season 2. Their relationship started in Pilot, mostly because of Rachel's budding relationship with star quarterback Finn Hudson and Quinn's obvious jealousy, but in season two, they are beginning to show signs of a truce/friendship. There are many rumours that Dianna Agron and Lea Michele are very intimate with each other although they have both confirmed that these rumours are false. Overview Rachel and Quinn represent a total clash of worlds; Quinn is mean (at first) and the stereotypical popular cheerleader, while Rachel's a talented singer and self-conscious diva. Even before Glee club, they are seen arguing and making fun of each other, but when Rachel falls for Quinn's boyfriend, Finn Hudson, things take a turn for the worst. They showed a slight bit of friendship when Rachel talks to Quinn in the episode Vitamin D where Rachel asks Quinn to come back to Glee rehearsals and she tells Quinn she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but the tone of her voice makes it sound like she regrets doing so. Rachel and Finn had been interested in each other quietly (they even shared two kisses) until Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant. Quinn claimed that the baby was Finn's even though they did not even have sex. Secretly, the baby is Noah Puckerman's and he starts to fall for Quinn. In the episode Sectionals, Rachel is curious when Quinn falls in Glee Club rehearsal after both Finn and Puck rush to Quinn's aid. Rachel was also the one to tell Finn that Quinn's baby isn't his, but Puck's, which leads him to break up with her. During Finn's confrontation with both Quinn and Puck, Rachel shows obvious signs of regret when Quinn begins to stare at her but it is unclear whether this is towards her faltering relationship with the rest of the glee club or her regret towards making Quinn's life even more difficult. Ever since, they seemed to ignore each other, but in Britney/Brittany, Rachel (who is now dating Finn) insecure about Finn's feelings for her, sends Quinn to ask him out, which is something that friends would do. In Special Education during the song ''Dog Days Are Over'', Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together in a friendly way. In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn and Finn share a kiss, which may lead to more conflict between Rachel and Quinn. Interestingly, the actresses that play Rachel and Quinn (Lea Michele and Dianna Agron, respectively) are best friends in real life and were roommates during the first half of season one. In fact, they are such good friends that several websites believed that the two were in a lesbian relationship, which Agron denied. Episodes Pilot During the episode, Quinn calls Rachel 'Rupaul', mocking her. There is a small clip of Rachel's Myspace video of her singing, where the Cheerios are laughing, and Quinn posts mean comments. Vitamin D Rachel asks Quinn to come back to Glee rehearsals and she tells Quinn she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but the tone of her voice makes it sound like she regrets doing so. Sectionals Rachel tells Finn about Quinn lying to him but when Quinn finds out Rachel was the one who told him she told her "You just did what I was too scared to do." When New Directions sings My Life Would Suck Without You and they're doing halos over one another's heads, Quinn makes one over Rachel's head. Britney/Brittany Rachel (who is now dating Finn) is insecure about Finn's feelings for her and sends Quinn to ask him out to see if he still has feelings for other girls, an act only friends would do. Special Education Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together in a friendly way in the episode during The Dog Days Are Over. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Quinn and Finn share a kiss, which may lead to more conflict between Rachel and Quinn. Blame it on the Alcohol Rachel greets Quinn at her party calling her 'girlfriend' in a friendly manner, clearly forgetting Quinn and Finn's kiss. Despite seeing Sam and Santana kiss, Quinn tells Rachel she is having a great time. Sexy In [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)|''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]], when Holly Holiday points at them they look at each other as if they're silently agreeing to join her in singing. In the preview after Sexy, Quinn is seen with her head on Rachel's shoulder with Rachel smiling. This scene was cut out of Original Song. Original Song Quinn agrees with Rachel when she wants to do original songs. She tells Rachel that she's going to go to New York and become famous, while Quinn and Finn stay in Lima, causing Rachel to cry and write ''Get it Right. Quinn appears jealous by the look Finn is giving Rachel while Rachel is performing Get It Right. Later on, she votes for Rachel as MVP, and is seen clapping for her. Born This Way Quinn and Rachel sang a mash-up duet of'' I Feel Pretty/Unpretty''. Rachel considers getting a nose job and says she wants to make it like Quinn's which, Quinn seems to be honored about. When they are at the doctor's, Rachel addresses Quinn as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Quinn she had her vote for Prom Queen. After their duet together, Rachel looks at Quinn and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly because she thinks they're why Quinn got Finn in the first place. Prom Queen Quinn slaps Rachel, blaming her for Jesse and Finn getting tossed out of prom. Right after slapping Rachel, Quinn apologizes to Rachel, who seems to be fine with the drama at hand. The two begin to comfort each other, Rachel tells Quinn she'll go far in life with or without her looks. Quinn compares herself to Rachel in a way that she says she's nothing like her, she's scared. Rachel says she shouldn't be. The two then return to prom and enjoy the rest of the night. New York Earlier in the episode, Quinn is upset that Finn dumped her because he wants to be with Rachel. At the end of the episode, she greets Rachel and Finn in a happy, friendly way as they arrive at the glee club meeting, showing they are on good terms. Other *When referring to Rachel, Quinn no longer calls her nicknames anymore; she just calls her Rachel. *Rachel doesn't appear to hate Quinn though Quinn dislikes Rachel because she is competition between her and Finn. *When Quinn slaps Rachel, Rachel quickly forgives her. *Both on Season 3 will both have new looks. Photos The follow are photos of a deleted scene from Original Song, this is from Sharma over on the glee forums and she got a copy of the original script. There are two missing scenes. tumblr_lnex9pT8V21qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page1 tumblr_lnexa0FNqm1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page2 tumblr_lnexabDPvC1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page3 tumblr_lnexbfI5ST1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page4 tumblr_lnexbo0kor1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page5 Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Category:Relationships